


come along with me

by mellifluouswoole



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Flower Crowns, Picnics, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Singing, Wholesome Week (Video Blogging RPF), wholesome week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellifluouswoole/pseuds/mellifluouswoole
Summary: tommy doesn't want to leave toby, they only just saw each other today. he hated only being able to see his friend once a year.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 344





	come along with me

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this a while ago, deleted it. because i was unhappy with the ending.

looking up at the sky, tubbo sat laid next to his best friend. the blonde hair contrasted the bright green of the grass, nothing more than a nice day with his friend. the blue sky reflected off of tommy's eyes, as tubbo smiled briefly. his best friend looked over at him, his green shirt blending in with the shaded grass, a tree above them. nothing more than a nice day. tubbo was making a flower crown, as tommy watched the clouds pass by.

white puffs like his grandma's hair passed more and more and more, the deep blue of the sky like tommy's blue eyes. aqua blue and shining gold hair, the locks of hair much softer than tubbo's dark brown curls. as they laid there, hand in hand, the shorter boy's head between the crook of tommy's shoulder, it felt like heaven here. the two of them, happy, and peaceful. away from the wars, away from the adults, away from streaming everyday. just real life.

they laid at a cliff under a tree, next to a lakeside town tubbo called his home. their eyes darted from people walking by and the water, tommy wanted to stay like this forever. it was like a nice dream, the warm sun shining and making the experience much better. the cold rocks getting hit by waves beneath the cliff on the beach. a single tree shading them from the rays of sunlight. toby was making a flower crown while laying down, which was extremely difficult, but he didn't want to leave this position anytime soon.

tommy started to talk, "lol we should start eating our food before it goes bad." he said, as he sat up and unpacked the picnic. carefully arranging the sandwiches and treats that toby baked, with a soft smile on his usually abrasive and angry face. off camera, tommy was much more kind, Toby noted.

toby smiled even more, the rays of sun shining through the gaps of sunlight in the tree. tubbo claimed the sandwich right away. he started to eat it, humming a tune from a show he once watched. he got out his ukelele, the wood cold against his warm skin. the chipped instrument was well used, the light milky color of the wood was easy on the eyes, like toby's round and doe-like face. 

"tommy! i learned a new song! wanna hear?" he asked, his eyes bright and giddy, his expression one of pure excitement. tommy raised an eyebrow, as he nodded suspiciously.

"come along with me!" tubbo started to sing, "to a town beside the sea! we can wander through the forest, and do so as we please." he continued, giggling slightly. he enjoyed playing music. tommy knew that song from somewhere, right, the ending credits of adventure time!

tommy started to clap his hands to the tempo, singing the second verse. "come along with me, to a cliff under a tree," he said, looking up at the tree. woah. they were at a cliff under a tree, what a coincidence. it's almost like... author planned for this!! what the heck??? "where we'll gaze upon the water, as an everlasting dream!" he said, in his baritone voice, unlike toby's higher more soprano voice. 

tubbo laughed, putting his uke down against a grey rock with dirt between the cracks. "i didn't know you liked adventure time." he said, eating his sandwich now. 

"yeah, adventure time was cool. the end credits were my favorite, it was a good song!" tommy said, eating his donut. he started to hum again, missing a few lines but he couldn't care any less. 

"hey tommy, we're gonna be friends forever, right?" tubbo asked, remembering the line 'i'll be here for you always.' specifically. tubbo picked a dandelion and blew on it, making a wish. he started to braid the crown again.

tommy seemed confused, "why do you ask, tubbo?" his expression questioning but concerned. 

"i don't know, you're my best friend! wouldn't want that to change." he joked, elbowing his best friend. tommy laughed, nodding his head.

"of course we'll be friends forever, didn't we already talk about this?" tommy said, picking a dandelion and starting to blow on it. "anyways, we're both such close YouTubers that our fans would be confused if we stopped being friends, so we'd be friends forever no matter what." tommy joked, "also because i think you're cool."

"what did you wish for, tommy?"

"i wished for us to be friends forever!"

tubbo laughed, his eyes closing from the laughter. tommy didn't know what was so funny. "i wished for the same thing!" he announced, as he continued his flower crown.

"haha! nerd!" tommy joked, "how did we even get here? we literally started going from a song, to blowing wishes." he asked, smiling at toby's happy smiles. if toby was happy, tommy was too.

"conversation flows oddly, i assume it's because we get along so well." tubbo said, his fingers braiding the stems together. tubbo knew how to make flower crowns very quickly. his small fingers crossed the stems, and before tommy could comprehend the movements, tubbo was already working on his second.

"are you making one of those cute wreath things?" he asked, as he felt a small weight on his head. 

"we can match now, tommy!" tubbo said, putting his flower crown on. tubbo got out the camera, a polaroid that was a light blue. "smile, tommy!" he said, taking two photos. he felt a contagious smile grow on his face, without control, he started to laugh.

"don't show these pictures to anyone, alright? im supposed to be intimidating, big T." he said, taking one of the polaroids, and smiling at the cute picture. tubbo pulled the flower crown look off better than tommy did, for sure.

"i won't!" he said, writing the date down in the white part of the photo.

tommy felt a bit sad, he would have to leave soon. they've had less than a day to talk, they never saw each other in real life. 

tubbo saw this, and gave tommy a hug. "you'll have to go see wilbur soon, let's go and get ready, okay?" he said, giving tommy some polaroids.

the pictures were of them at the beach, at a restaurant and of them at tubbo's house, "thanks." tommy said, as they walked back to tubbo's house.

tommy was about to leave, but before so, he quickly gave tubbo a hug.

"don't let this get to your head, bitch." tommy said, not letting go. "you're the clingy one."

"okay." tubbo said, hugging back. "i don't mind."

"i'll see you next year, i hope we can stream again soon!" tommy said, going a bit sad. he felt a few years go down his face.

"we can be glad that we can see each other again, i love you, tommy."

"love you too, toby."


End file.
